VanillaButter First Date
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Before Sugar Rush 2 come to Litwalk's Arcede, it belonged to another Arcade, in this game was Vanellope and Rancis, and betwen they was Taffyta.


_**VanillaButter**_

**Oh, I was in a good mood to write something romantic, so I poped out with this idea, hope you like it.**

* * *

Rancis was sited down in a chair in Sugar Rush Candy Café, he was waiting for Vanellope. That was their first date, and Vanellope was late. Would she had forgot? Or just doesn't wanted to show up?  
Rancis was getting worried when he heard a girl's voice.  
"Hello Rancy!"  
He looked up and saw Taffyta smiling at him.  
"May I sit down?" She asked, pointing at the chair in front of him.  
"Not for much time." He replied serious. "I'm waiting someone."  
"This someone should be Vanellope?"  
"Yeah. What?"  
"Well, I saw her with Gloyd, going to Diet Cola Mountain." She smiled happly, glaring at her fingernails.  
"And you came here to tell me it, right?" Rancis asked suspicious.  
"Well, how the good friend I am, I thought you should know it."  
"It's so sweet of youy but I will still wait, thanks." He replied.  
"What? Why?"  
"Maybe she had a problem. You know, she is the President, so she have to attend all problems that can show up in Sugar Rush."  
"Even intimate problems?" Taffyta asked mischievous.  
"What it's suppose to mean? If you know something else tell me, if not, just go off here now."  
"You don't see? She was just playing with you. You means nothing to her."  
"It's not true." He stood up angrily.  
"So why she's not here yet? She's a lot late, no? Why it's supposed to be? But you don't need to worry." She stood up too and approached him softly. "I will be awlays here for you." She smiled.  
"Get away from me!" Rancis warned, walking back, until he felt his back against one wall.  
"Racy, Rancy, Rancy, you know you love me. Why keep avoiding your feelings and was around that silly girl who even cares abou show up for a date?"  
"I know she have a good reason for it."  
"Yeah. And the reason is she doesn't love you. But I..."  
She stop in the midle of the phrase and kissed him directly on the lips. Rancis' eyes get bigger in shock and surprise, and most when he saw who was behind Taffyta.  
Vanellope ran off, trying to keep out the tears. Rancis finally managed to push Taffyta out off him and ran after the president.  
He just reache her already in Diet Cola Mountain.  
"Vanilla!" He called softly.  
"Get out!" She ordered furious.  
"Vani, please, hear me?"  
"Hear what? One of your lies to explain what you're kissing another girl in what are supposed to be OUR date? I don't want to hear nothing of you!"  
"That was nothing what you're thinking. I was trying to put her out there, SHE kissed me."  
Vanellope not answered, turning her back at him and crossing her arms.  
"If you want, ok, I apologize for can't avoid her. But please, give me a chance!" He approache her, she don't moved. "I love you Vani, and only you. I tried to tell her it, but I don't know why she keeps chasing me."  
"Sorry." Vanellope finally said.  
"Why?" Rancis asked surprised.  
"For get mad at you. I know how Taffyta is but, see that get me mad, because I love you so much." She finally turned at him.  
"So, why are you so late? Taffyta said she saw you with Gloyd."  
"And you still believe her?" Vanellope began to get angry again.  
"Not for a moment. But, if she lied, so what are you late?"  
"Well, I was in the dresser, and so the door was locked. And when I finaly managed to get out, my kart was broken, so I had to ran 'til there."  
"The door just locked out itself?"  
"I dunno. Nobody else was in the palace that moment, just me and Sour Bill."  
"Maybe someone can had sneaked into and locked you."  
"That does not mater. The only thing I care is that I love you."  
"I love you too, Vani."  
So, they finally kissed, forgeting all the problems, all the fears and the pain. They knew their love will be forever, and, no matter what, nono of they will never forget it.

* * *

**So, what you think? Is short and, I'm suck with this romantic stuff and short histories, but say me how it was and maybe I post a Herocuties next time, or more VanillaButter if you want.**  
**See you!**


End file.
